Ghost Town: The 63rd Annual Hunger Games
by DramaticBlaze
Summary: 1426 tributes dead. 1426 tributes forgotten by their own districts. But not for long.
1. Into

**Prologue**

Evangeline Hail sighed, and checked the chock. 4A.M. Her husband still hadn't gotten home, and she was incredibly worried about him. Her husband isn't just any ordinary man in the Capitol; he is the newest Head Gamemaker for the 63rd annual Hunger Games. Today was the day that her husband, Cyrus Hail, presented his new idea for the Games to President Snow. He had to redeem the Capitol's honor after last year's games, which took place in an old fashioned bouncy castle.

Finally, Evangeline heard the door unlock. In walked her husband, incredibly worn out, and ready for a nice twelve-hour rest.

"How did it go today, honey?" Evangeline inquired.

"Fine," Cyrus mumbled, collapsing on to the bed.

There was a pause. "Aren't you going to tell me what the arena looks like?" asked Evangeline curiously.

Cyrus groaned, and started to snore. "Cyrus!" Evangeline shouted, shoving him off of the bed.

"Fine!" Cyrus replied, getting up from the floor. "But you can't tell anyone." Evangeline nodded, and sat back down on the bed.

"This arena isn't like any other," Cyrus started. "It takes place in an old suburban neighborhood. It is beautiful, with many tall houses and lush green plants. There is a cornucopia in the town square, but the items in it are the only things in the entire town. There are no people, no furniture, not even a single item. However, the floors of these houses are soft rugs that the tributes can sleep on. They will not want to sleep on them, after they figure out the secrets these houses hold." Cyrus smiled evilly, and looked over to his wife. "And they won't stand a chance."

* * *

_**Because of messages we received from moderators, information for this fanfic has been moved to our profile. Check it out there!**_


	2. Tribute List

**District One:**

Male: Neah Walker

Female: Cuifen Yang

**District Two:**

Male: Granite Taylor

Female: Riley Gils

**District Three:**

Male: Sayre Wyre

Female: Hydra Xyloto

**District Four:**

Male: Lepp Herring

Female: Melia Gadsby

**District Five:**

Male: Cobar Lincoln

Female: Taelyn Sikel

**District Six:**

Male: Ora Bulon

Female: Hena Knights

**District Seven:**

Male: Barka Janque

Female: Sage Barker

**District Eight:**

Male: Calder Dayze

Female: Cordura Satin

**District Nine:**

Male: Millet Jarvis

Female: Veronica Layelle

**District Ten:**

Male: Caleb Signus

Female: Juno Melrose

**District Eleven:**

Male: Darius Toms

Female: Coelle Monsour

**District Twelve:**

Male: Tun Hooper

Female: Ellery Tock

**The blog has been put up. Now, there is first impressions voting;**

**6 Points-**

**5 Points-**

**4 Points-**

**3 Points-**

**2 Points-**

**1 Point- **

**Voting is MANDATORY. If you do not vote on every chapter, your character WILL get bloodbathed, or die right after. We need to see if you're reading.**

**Voting is NOT allowed for your own tribute. If you have already done so before this message, it's fine. But after, we will change it to a tribute that doesn't have many votes. You've been warned. **

**The link to the blog is ghosttownhg. blogspot just remove the spaces. We hope you like the tributes!**


	3. The Reapings

**Chapter Three: The Reapings**

**Ky Glosse, District One**

"Excited for the reapings, Glimm?" I asked, turning to my fellow mentor.

"Definitely. Maybe District One will have another victor. It's been five years now," Glimmer says, slightly distracted. As usual, she's reapplying her makeup. She _has _to look good wherever she goes. No exceptions.

The escort for this year walks on stage. She's new, and she's shaking like crazy, despite grinning like an insane person. I have no idea what her name is, nor do I really care.

After the video played, the escort gave a shaky, "Ladies first."

Before the escort could even read the name, a fight broke out in both the eighteen and seventeen year old sections. All of the girls are clawing at each other, trying to get to the stage first. Then, a young girl walks onto the stage.

"Cuifen Yang," she says sweetly, with a smile.

"I like her!" says Shimmer, smiling. "Can I have her?"

"I work all my life for this, _all of my life, _and Crybaby Yang gets a shot!" yells a particularly rude girl from the seventeen-year-old section.

Cuifen's lower lip starts to quiver, and a tear falls down her cheek.

"On to the gentleman," the escort says, trying to get back to business.

Then, all of the sudden, before the other boys could volunteer, a boy from the sixteen year old section walks up on stage, calmly and smoothly.

"Neah Walker," Neah says with a smile. "For Mana," he concludes.

"He's mine," I say with a smile before Glimmer can complain.

"Fine. She reminds me of myself, anyways. She's obviously going to be the new victor," says Glimmer, looking away. She always has to be and have the best.

**Demetrius Ioulus, District 2**

"Time to meet our new victor," Diana said with a smile. She's only twenty; She won two years ago. She's determined to be the mentor of at least ten victors. I just choose whoever will amuse me. I'm fifty, and I realize how silly these Games are. They're not as great as everyone says. They either turn you to shit, or turn you into a person who sees through the Capitol's shit. Thankfully, I'm the second.

The escort walks on stage. She's been the escort for a few years now; Frill Shattenshpere. She smiles, her dyed hot pink teeth showing. She tosses her rainbow colored hair to the side, and pulled down her dress, which only really came to her waist. "Ladies first."

One girl from the seventeen-year-old section emerges, and runs to the stage. "Riley Gils," the girl says with a small smile.

"You little bitch!" a boy yells from the audience. He attempts to run to the stage, but a few peacekeepers tackle him down before he could do anything.

Riley's smile immediately vanishes. "See this? I'm free of you! _Free_!" Riley yells at the boy.

She's dramatic, crazy, and has tons of baggage. Diana doesn't even have to ask if I want her.

"Now for the gentleman," says Frill, recovering.

"I volunteer!" a boy yells. He runs onto the stage, and proclaims, "Granite Taylor, victor of the sixty-third annual Hunger Games."

Diana beams. We both got exactly what we wanted.

**Chip Circuit, District 3**

"You ready?" I said, turning to Allie.

"I really don't know," she said. "I'm scared, Chip. I have to watch people die, again and again, and this time it's worse. I could have actually done something about it." Allie said, putting her head in her hands, and starting to cry for the third time today. Allie won last year, in the bouncy castle arena. She's relatively rich, and she was pretty overweight. And since the only weapons last year were made out of plastic, it was basically was a "who will starve first" contest. And Allie happened to have won, at only twelve. She's been a mess ever since, and not to mention rail thin.

"Hey, maybe you'll train a victor this year, Allie," I said with a smile.

"Maybe," she said. "Maybe."

Then, the escort came on stage. "Ladies first, as usual," she said, sighing as she looked off into the crowd of grease-stained faces.

"Hydra Xyloto!" she shouted, looking around.

A girl from the seventeen-year-old section walked out confidently, head held high. She smirked at the audience, which almost seemed scary.

"Do you mind if I have her, Allie? I don't think you and her would get along all too well." I said.

"Sure," Allie said with a smile.

"Now for our lovely gentleman," the escort started. "Sayre Wyre!"

A boy from the sixteen-year-old section looked absolutely stunned. He then put on a smile, and walked to the stage. He shook hands with Hydra, before the escort proclaimed, "Ladies and gentleman, your District 3 tributes!"

**Tuna Rooch, District 4**

I tap my foot, waiting for our escort to shut up. I just want to take my tributes and start strategizing. This year my tribute will win. I haven't been mentor in seven years, because each and every one of my tributes has won, and the Capitol said it wasn't "fair". Not fair my ass.

"Time for the lovely ladies!" the escort chirped. Airhead. "Nett—"

"I volunteer!" A voice rings from the seventeen year old section. She calmly walks to the stage, and slowly but surely arrives. She gives a creepy smile to the audience.

"Melia Gadsby," she says.

"Do you want her?" Sharke asks.

"Let me see the male tribute first." I say.

"Now, for the gentleman!" the escort says. "Lepp Herring!" No one volunteers. Not even a moment of hesitation. Everyone just watches as Lepp emerges from the seventeen year old section. He seems to be pretty calm. He doesn't look weak, like most reaped tributes do. He's strongly built, like a fisherman, and has good looks, which are great for sponsors. "Take the girl," I say, turning to Sharke. "I think I've found my new victor."

Mito Chondria, District Five

"It's alright sweetie, you don't have to cry," Lindsay says, hugging her tribute. She's only thirteen; when she was reaped, she called for her mother and started to sob instantly. I thought she was just being a drama queen. I went into the Games ten years a go; I was perfectly fine my whole time at the Capitol, even though I was only reaped at fourteen. But I guess Lindsay has more sympathy than I do.

Cobar smiles at me from across the table. "I'm really excited to work with you," he says to me. "I just hope Taelyn will be okay." Cobar then walked over to Taelyn, and said, "Don't worry about the Games yet. Just try to enjoy the Capitol while you can. At least you can see the most beautiful place in Panem, right? And who knows, maybe you'll end up winning the Games!" he says. Taelyn stops crying, and gives Cobar a small smile.

"Thank you," she says. Cobar then ruffles Taelyn's hair, before walking away to enjoy the food that was just poured on his plate. I think Cobar may be my favorite tribute I have ever mentored.

**Mercedes Camary, District 6**

"So, should we talk strategy?" Hena asked, leaning over to me. "I want to have some allies. They increase your chances of survival."

"They certainly do," I say with a smile. Hena is awfully small for a fifteen year old, but she is tough. She gets what she wants. The other tribute doesn't seem to be that way. He's just sitting at the table, building and taking apart a pen he was given to write strategies with.

Ora did look up when he heard "allies", though. "Are you sure you want allies, Hena? I don't know, but the other tributes might want to snap your pretty little neck, and they probably will."

"Watch it, Ora," Hena threatens.

"Feisty, are we?" Ora asks, with a devilish smile.

Hena stands up. "Call me something one more time, and I'll—"

"That's _enough_!" I shout. "Ora, mind your own business. And Hena, calm down for Pete's sake." I say. Hena slowly sits back down, as Ora goes back to taking apart his pen. It will be along three days.

**Wood Daniels, District 7**

Sage looks down at her food, and doesn't say a word. She seems reserved, but she might have potential.

"So, are you good with any weapons?" I ask.

Sage shrugs. "I guess I'm pretty good with an axe." That's something to work with.

I turn around to Sage's partner, Barka. He just sits there, a small, creepy smile on his face. His mentor, Timber, thinks he's adorable.

"Don't you worry, sweetie, everything will turn out okay." Timber says, handing Barka a small cup of hot chocolate and patting his back. Barka smiles even more.

"So, what did your parents do back in Seven?" I ask Sage, trying to break the ice.

"I don't have a mother, and my dad's a lumberjack." She responds.

"A lumberjack, huh? I see where you get your axe skills from."

She offers a small smile, and goes back to her food. Barka is just staring straight ahead, thinking about God knows what. I have no idea what to think of these two.

**Silk Pitcher, District 8**

"Are you sure your okay?" Cordura asks, helping me up. She was doing a cartwheel, when she knocked me down. Being a seventy two year old with a cane isn't easy.

"I'm fine, dear."

"Good, good. I'm really sorry, sometimes I get over excited," she says with a sheepish smile. She does a cartwheel again, this time not hitting me in the face. Her reaping was one of the most interesting we've ever seen. When she was reaped, all she said was, "Aww! They're gonna ruin all my fun!" before storming to the stage. She is one interesting girl.

Calder seems more normal. He seems to be okay, but that's only because of his freakish amount of optimism. He's only thirteen. I really fear for his safety.

"Don't worry," he says. "I won't hit you." He offers a gap-toothed smile, and starts laughing. Cordura hits Calder on the shoulder.

"Very funny, carrot top." She says, before taking a seat next to him.

Calder doesn't seem to take this the wrong way, though. He just laughs even more.

**Barley Mittengale, District 9**

Veronica has not stopped talking since we entered the train. The girl just doesn't shut her mouth, even once. The worst part is that she has a horrible accent to go along with it. I can't even identify it.

"Nine is the best place ever. Everything is just so _pretty_, and I can learn so many things there. Do you know that I know Brazilian hand-to-hand combat? Well, I do. It's the best form of fighting _ever_. I can kill someone in five seconds. But I tend not to, I do pity people who are less fortunate—"

"Shut the fuck up bitch, before I do it for you!" Millet shouts. "Can't I have some fucking peace? All fucking girls are the fucking same, they never just shut the fuck up!" Millet shouts, knocking over a table.

Veronica then kicks Millet in the stomach, before putting him in a headlock. He then knocks her on her feet, and starts to clobber her.

I pull Millet off of Veronica, who already has a black eye. "Alright," I say calmly. "I think we should just sit down, and talk strategy, okay? You two don't have to be allies, but you _don't_ kill each other before the Games even start. Once the Games start, do whatever you want to each other. But right now, you are civil, are we clear?"

Veronica nods, and Millet rolls his eyes. Despite having the two most obnoxious tributes in existence, I may have some fighters.

**Ixia Patriach, District 10**

I got stuck with the one I didn't want, as usual. She's just like all of the others, maybe even worse. She seems hopeless. She doesn't want to eat any of her food, and doesn't even want to talk about strategy. She just looks like she's about to cry.

"Don't cry," Caleb says, walking over to Juno, almost screaming. "We can be allies, if you really want. Yeah, lets be allies! Can we be allies?" Caleb says, turning to Wilbur, his mentor.

"Sure," Wilbur says with a small smile.

"Yes!" Caleb shouts, beaming, pulling Juno into a hug. Juno doesn't do anything. She just looks scared.

"Come, Caleb," Wilbur says. "You have to get some rest. We'll arrive in the Capitol in the morning."

"Awesome!" he shouts before running away.

Juno nods to me, before heading to her room. I sigh, before I see she wrote something on her strategy paper. _Don't make me be allies with him, _it read. _He's not what you think._

**Seed Meadow, District 11**

"I can't eat that," Darius says, pushing away his sandwich. "It has peanut butter on it. I'm allergic. I could die if I eat it, you know."

The escort rolls her eyes. "You'll probably die anyways," she says.

"Don't listen to her," I say. "She's just angry she got stuck with Eleven."

"I know. Don't worry about it," Darius says with a small smile.

Darius and I have already created a great strategy. He's very smart, and he knows how to survive in different types of environments. Coelle hasn't made much progress, and she doesn't seem to want to.

"We need something down on paper, Coelle, if you want to do well."

"I won't," Coelle says before rising from her seat. "Don't try to help me." Coelle then walks to her room, not making any noise behind her.

Darius frowns. "Why is she so sad?"

"I don't know, bud," I say. "Just focus on the plan, okay?"

"Alright," he says with a slight nod. I say this yet, the whole time I will work with Darius, I will be thinking of her.

**Haymitch Abernanthy, District 12**

I take a swig of my liquor. It's my third bottle. I really need it. The girl who volunteered, Ellery, has to say something witty whenever I speak. Tun is just some stupid Seam boy, who seems to just nod whenever I say something. He probably isn't even listening. Fucking assholes. All the tributes ever are.

"Alright, kids. Just make some allies, try to learn some survival skills, and hope for the best." I say, before taking another drink.

"I don't think hoping will do all that much, _sir,_" Ellery says, arms crossed. "Aren't you going to teach us something? Give us some legitimate advice? Things mentors are _supposed_ to do?"

"It's not like you have any hope, anyways. Twelve tributes never do. You go into the Games, so determined, so ready, and just like that you have a spear through your neck. So I would keep my mouth shut, missy, and hope that sponsors would ever call you pretty and spend a dollar on you."

"You're not in tip top shape yourself. I think your getting a beer belly. May want to watch the alcohol. Maybe you'll actually be worth something."

"Alright, now you don't get _any _advice. Tun, you can thank your little friend here for losing the only chance of living you ever had. See you two later, and I'm not looking forward to it," I say before rising and heading to bed. I hope both of those little shits meet their deaths.

**6 Points-**

**5 Points-**

**4 Points-**

**3 Points-**

**2 Points-**

**1 Point- **

**Voting is MANDATORY. If you do not vote on every chapter, your character WILL get bloodbathed, or die right after. We need to see if you're reading. Also, people have been voting for their own tributes. It was fine last chapter, since we did not address this, but voting for your own tribute is **_**not **_**allowed. If you do, your whole vote **_**will**_** be voided. **

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long, guys! Schoolwork has really put a halt on my writing. I figured this would be a good Christmas present. ;)**


	4. The Tribute Parade

**The Tribute Parade**

**Cuifen Yang, District One**

"Are you excited?" my stylist asks, beaming.

"Definitely," I reply, trying to seem calm. I'm incredibly nervous about whether or not I'm going to stick out; District One costumes tend to be the exact same thing every single year. "What's the costume going to be this year?"

My stylist giggles, and pulls out the design. "Do you like it? I think it will be great!"

I look at the costume, and sigh. A black outfit covered in sparkles, as usual. "Yeah, it's great."

"Good! We'll get you changed in a minute."

I nod, and look at myself in the mirror. I try to put on an intimidating face. They all already saw me cry at the reapings; it _cannot_ happen again.

Then, Neah walks into the room. He smiles, and my heart flutters a bit.

"Hey," he says, talking a seat next to me. "How have you been doing, since the reapings?"

I frown. "Fine," I say sternly, turning to the mirror.

Neah tries to recover. "Are you nervous?"

"I am, but I think I'll be okay."

"Good. If you get nervous, I'll be there to help you, okay?" he says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nod, and his hand lingers there. Then my stylist enters.

"Neah, I have to ask you to leave the room, you have to get ready as well," says my stylist, hands on her hips.

"Alright," Neah says, standing up. His fingers slowly fall off my shoulder, and he walks out of my room.

Then, my stylist turns to me, a huge grin on her face. "He is cay-ute!" she proclaims.

He sure is.

**Granite Taylor, District Two**

All of these people are inferior to me. They're all idiots, and they haven't even realized I'm going to be victor no matter what. I'm just that good. I've been at the training center since I was born, and have been their little prodigy ever since.

I look at my partner, Riley. She's completely off her rocker. She snaps at her mentor all the time, much to his amusement. He thinks of her as a joke, which she obviously is. I actually get things done. I came prepared.

I look as the first chariot starts to move. Neah holds Cuifen's hand, and she blushes. The Capitol starts to cheer, and they both smile. How sweet. Cuifen is obviously not a threat, and Neah is wasting all of his energy on a lost cause. They'll be dead in seconds.

I turn to the Four tributes. The girl seems weak, but I'm not all too sure about her. She's pretty mysterious. Her partner was reaped, so I don't expect much of him. He's probably just some fishing prodigy.

Soon enough, our chariot starts up. I smile to the audience, and raise my gladiator weapon in triumph. They roar, and they all start screaming my name. They're screaming more for me than they did for both of the One tributes. They've completely forgotten about One, and I only hear a few cheers for Riley. This will be all too easy.

**Sayre Wyre, District Three**

I hear the names of the Two and Four tributes. The Capitol is dying for them, and people are already starting to make bets that they will win. I don't hear any cheers for Hydra and I. Hydra stands there, her arms crossed over her chest and an ugly frown planted on her face. "Hydra, don't you think we should try, maybe just a little?" I say.

She almost growls. "Why should I try to impress these idiots? They have their precious little Careers to root for, anyways. There's no point in trying."

I roll my eyes. "Hydra, don't be so dramatic. They'll love us!"

Hydra just stands there, annoyed. Then, I decide to do something. I lift her up, and I feel the wires that cover her body prick my fingers. She's easy to lift, since she's skinny as a toothpick. I lift her up over me, and start to laugh.

She screams, and I laugh even more. It reminds me of the times I spent back in Three, doing stupid stuff with my friends. The Capitol loves it. They hoot with laughter, and start to scream my name. I have to do something else.

I toss Hydra in the air, and catch her just before she hits the ground.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" she shouts. I don't care. The roars of our names fill the stadium, to the point where I can barely hear anything. I proved myself to the Capitol. I'm the daredevil, and Hydra's my comically unwilling assistant.

"Told you," I whisper into Hydra's ear.

**Melia Gadsby, District Four**

"I can't believe Three is doing better than us," I say to Lepp. He shrugs.

"Let them. They'll be dead in the arena anyways."

I nod, and turn around. I smirk, and cross my arms. I have to remain mysterious. The Capitol loves mysterious tributes. I'll get tons of sponsor gifts, just enough to be able to hide out and torture the little tributes that cross my path. I glance behind me, to the tributes from Five. I have no idea what their costumes are supposed to be, but that isn't important. The male is beaming, and waving to the Capitol. The Capitol loves him. The Five girl just seems scared.

She looks over at me, desperately looking for my sympathy. Does she not know who the Careers are? I grin at her like a predator that just found it's dinner. She looks scared out of her wits, and looks away instantly. She starts to cry.

I smile, victorious. No one gets my sympathy. Sympathy is for the weak. I am a tribute. Tributes shouldn't have sympathy. They are meant to be killing machines. Which is exactly what I am.

**Cobar Lincoln, District Five**

I emerge from my chariot. That was just amazing! I'm so happy the Capitol liked us. I turn to Taelyn, and I see she's crying.

"Tae, try to calm down. We did great! They love us!"

Taelyn nods, and turns away. I decide to watch the rest of the show.

The Seven tributes aren't doing so well. The boy has actually sat down, and is giving a little smirk. The Seven girl is trying to smile, but she just looks like she is going to be sick.

I frown. I'm not too sure what to think about the little boy. I know everyone thinks he's innocent, but to me, he just seems strange. There's something wrong about him; I just can't sense what. The girl just seems to be shy, and she seems to be weaker than she lets on.

The Eight tributes are a different story. The little boy is beaming. He seems to be perfectly happy being here, and very genuine. The girl seems to be even more comfortable. She does a couple of flips, before doing a split. The Capitol doesn't seem to know her name, and just shout out "Eight girl". I know her name; it's Cordura. She is very pretty, and seems to be a lot of fun. I think I've found my new ally.

**Hena Knight, District Six**

I wake up, groggy. Last night wasn't too great. Ora nor I stuck out to the audience. There goes getting sponsor gifts.

"Good morning, Hena," Mercedes says with a smile. "Come, sit."

I sit down in the chair opposite from hers, and dig in to a plate full of pancakes. I wasn't sure what they were when I first got here, but now breakfast just isn't complete without them. Back in Six, my family had money, but we lived simply.

Ora emerges from his room, his hair a complete mess. He's still wearing his boxers. "Morning," he says, taking a seat.

"Oh no you don't. Go put on proper clothing right now," my mentor demands.

Ora rolls his eyes. "Drama queen," he mumbles under his breath before leaving the room.

Mercedes shakes her head. "I don't know how Toyota deals with him."

"Speak of the Devil," I mutter as Toyota enters. He sits down, his eyes glassy. He doesn't seem to notice we're here.

"Morning Toyota," Mercedes says with a smile. "Muffin?" she asks, holding a blueberry muffin in front of his face. Toyota does nothing. He then gets up, and walks out of the room. Mercedes frowns.

It's been obvious from the start Mercedes is in love with the hopeless fool that Toyota is. I don't know how you could love a morphine addict. Mercedes starts to tear up.

I roll my eyes. "Mercedes, he probably does this _every morning_. Get over it. He's a junkie, it's what he does." Mercedes seems to snap out of it, and glares at me.

"Watch it, girl. Mind your manners." She snaps. She then storms out of the room, and slams the door behind her. I sigh. Ora's right. She is a drama queen.

**Barka Janque, District Seven**

"Welcome, tributes, to the _fantastic _training centre!" a way too cheerful woman shouts, trying to get us excited. We don't do anything. She seems a bit discouraged, but goes on and on about the different booths.

I look at the different stations. I see the spear station first. I should work on throwing a spear or two, just in case I have to fight one of the Four tributes. My eyes eventually wander onto the knife station. I grin. Knives have always been my favorite weapons.

_"D-d-don't," my sister whispered in horror. Our dog's neck had just been cut open. His eyes slowly lost their color, and I felt his pulse halt to a stop. _

_ This was the day I would teach my little sister my ways. Little Johanna; so sweet, and so pure. _

_ I cut his head off, along with the rest of his limbs. They all dropped to the floor with a thud. Johanna couldn't keep her eyes off of her former little friend. I split open its little body, and blood gushed out. It got all over little Johanna's white shoes. She kicked them off immediately. I then cut all of its organs out. Most of them were still dripping with blood, and little droplets hit our back porch. A lovely sound. I then threw out all of the organs except for the heart. I placed the heart in a little pickle jar. _

_ "Just a little souvenir," I said to Johanna, holding out the jar to her. _

I beam at the memory.

"Now tributes, go and use all the centre has to offer!"

I dash over to the knives section, and ask for three knives. Oh, this will be fun.

**Calder Dayze, District Eight**

I walk around nervously, unsure of what to do. There are just so many things I need to learn before I go into the arena, and I have no idea what to choose. I just decide to go over to trap building, where the boy from Eleven is building his first trap.

The instructor then shows me what to do, and hands me the parts. I desperately try to string something together, but it all collapses. I sigh.

Then, the boy from Eleven reaches over. "No, no, no, you do it like this," he says, and shows me which piece goes where. I smile, and, soon enough, I have a perfectly made trap.

"Thanks!" I say with a smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Darius," he says. "You're Calder, right?"

I nod, excited. "Wanna be allies?" I ask.

"Sure. I also have another ally." We walk over to the little girl from Five.

"This is Taelyn," Darius says.

Taelyn flashes me a small smile. "Nice to meet you!" I say.

At least I made some allies today.

**Veronica Layelle, District Nine**

I walk over to where the Careers are, which is the hand-to-hand combat station. The Four tributes are fighting, and both tributes seem exhausted.

"Alright," I hear the girl say. "We're obviously both just as good. Why don't we stop now?

"Nice try," the boy says. "But I won't fall for it." He then knocks her over.

The district Two male claps. "Well done, Lepp," he says. "But I could do better."

"Oh yeah?" I say. "Prove it."

He looks at me, and then laughs. "Sure thing, cupcake."

We both get on the mat, and the trainer blows his whistle. I kick him, but he grabs my leg and starts to spin me around. I claw at his arms, but his grip is firm. He flings me down on the mat, and my head spins.

The Careers all laugh, and they leave me there. I start to cry, partially out of dizziness, and partially out of losing, I emerge from the mat, and I flop down on a bench.

A girl approaches, and I think she's from Seven. I read the little nametag on her shirt; her name is Sage.

"What's wrong?" she asks quietly.

"Well, the Careers just _completely _embarrassed me, they don't know who I am, I have been learning Brazilian hand-to-hand combat since I was nine, and I will kill them, I will kill _all _of them!" I scream.

Sage just nods. She's a good listener. "Thanks for being my friend." I say, wrapping her into a hug. She'll be a great ally.

**Caleb Signus, District Ten**

I've been leading Juno around to the different stations around all morning. She seems really distant, and just gives me a little smile.

But I still think she's great. We'll be great together, I know it!

We arrive in the lunchroom, and there's a small table in the back with people who look around the same age as us. "Let's go over there, June!" I say, before dragging her to the table.

"Hi!" I shout. "What are your names?"

"I'm Taelyn," the Five girl says. I also find out the boy from Eleven's name is Darius, and the boy from Eight's name is Calder.

"I'm Caleb! And this is Juno, my _awesome _friend!" I say, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looks uncomfortable.

"Aww, June, it's okay. They're perfectly good people, right guys?" I ask my new allies.

They too look uncomfortable. I take a seat anyways, and sit Juno down next to me. "This will be an _awesome _alliance!" I say.

**Coelle Monsour, District Eleven**

As I walk out of the lunchroom, I look around at all of the different tributes. They all just seem so _happy. _So _carefree. _I don't think I could ever be like them.

This morning, all I did was wander around. It's not like I have a chance in Hell at winning. I look at my two bandaged wrists. I'm not even going into the Games completely healthy, physically or mentally. My doctor said that it would take a while before I was completely stable. Since then, all of the knives and bottles of pills my parents could find were locked in the cellar.

I sigh, and look at one of the alliances. It's comprised of Cobar, the sweet boy who everyone wants to be around, Cordura, a girl who is crazy, wild, and thrilling to be around, Sayre, who is funny and daring, and Tun, who is just overall a nice guy. I could never be like them. I am what I will always be; invisible.

Then, Cordura notices me. She approaches me, and I almost take a step back. "What are you doing all alone, sweetie?" she asks. I'm fifteen, but I guess I look pretty small.

I shrug.

"Well, do you want to join us?"

I stand there, stunned. No one has ever asked me that before. No one has wanted to have me included. I give a small nod.

She smiles sweetly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Coelle," I say quietly.

"Isn't that a pretty name? Well, come on over, we don't bite." Cordura then walks over to the rest of her alliance. She motions me to come over. I slowly walk over, and, for once, I'm actually smiling.

**Ellery Tock, District Twelve**

"Alright, you little brat, we are going over to the spear station whether you like it or not!" Hydra screams at Hena, arms crossed.

"What would we _ever _do with spears? We're not from Four!" Hena screams back, trying to seem taller to make herself more of an equal. "If anything, we should go over to the survival stations. We need to learn how to stay alive. If anything happens, we can just run!"

"Alright, you can run, but I will be able to fight off any kinds of attackers we have!" Hydra screams back, before storming away.

I laugh to myself. "Hydra, come back! _We can't live without you!"_ I shout dramatically, with a slight smile at my own joke.

Hydra rolls her eyes. "If you want me to come back, tell Hena to stop being such a _brat!"_

"Don't talk about me like I'm five! I'm only two years younger than you are!"

"Yeah, and you just show what a big difference that is."

"Alright, let's calm down. Why don't we just compromise? Let's go to the hand-to-hand combat station. It can help us fight, and also help us survive attacks. Are we clear?" I ask, hands on my hips.

"Whatever," Hydra mumbles. Hena storms over to the station, and Hydra follows right behind. I laugh. Could I have formed a more amusing alliance?

**6 Points-**

**5 Points-**

**4 Points-**

**3 Points-**

**2 Points-**

**1 Point-**

**Voting is MANDATORY. If you do not vote on every chapter, your character WILL get bloodbathed, or die right after. We need to see if you're reading.**

**Voting is NOT allowed for your own tribute. If you have already done so before this message, it's fine. But after, we will change it to a tribute that doesn't have many votes. You've been warned.**

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! I have been SUPER busy. I managed to squeeze some time in today to finish this. **


End file.
